For example, a technology for making a hole in a stacked body in which different types of materials are stacked repeatedly is required in a method for manufacturing a memory cell array having a three dimensional structure. As increasing a number of stacks for increasing bit density, a thickness of the stacked body increases, then, it is required to make a hole having a high aspect ratio. Because etching amount for mask increases in the etching for making a hole having a high aspect ratio, a mask configuration easily degrades. Degradation of the mask configuration affects configuration and size of the hole made in the stacked body.